


meaner than my demons

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver visits home, he finds Thea overindulging in drugs and sex- the first is easier to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meaner than my demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



When Oliver visits home, he finds Thea overindulging in drugs and sex- the first is easier to stop. A few punches and threats, and the dealer is on his way to a new party. 

The hookups aren't as simple. The first guy won't stop mouthing off about Thea's skills, and Oliver kills him, remembering almost too late to hide the body. He wants to destroy it, starting with the fucker's hands, and only the idea of someone else hurting Thea when he's not watching stops him. (It's not Lian Yu, it's a new form of hell.)

He's theoretically okay with Speedy being sexual. He's _not_ okay with older guys (fuck they're _his_ age) offering her drinks and more, and not caring how old she is or isn't. The next four guys he tries not to kill, just knocks them unconscious. Then there's a girl, and she's expecting him with a dark smirk. 

“Wanna make it a threesome handsome?”

He snarls out a no, and she's gone before he can say something stupid like, _that's my sister_. 

.

In the end, Thea finds him, and _christ_ what had she been thinking wearing her school uniform to a party? Oliver's sure the skirt didn't used to be so short, and he feels sick for noticing. 

“My hero,” Thea croons, eyes unfocused as she stumbles into him. 

“You should go home,” Oliver says, pitching his voice a little deeper. 

“You sound like-” Thea doesn't finish immediately, tilts her head up to look at him, and Oliver is _so_ fucked. She doesn't scream about him being alive though, her hands work up his chest instead. “someone I used to know.”

Oliver chuckles, hoping it doesn't betray him. “Boyfriend?” he asks, and he's sure Thea will realize then where her hands are, and she'll blush and go home. 

He tells himself it's what he wants, it's for the best. 

“I wish,” Thea mumbles, “Oll-lie wouldn't, can't.” 

And Thea slumps against him, passing out before Oliver can even begin to think of a response that works. He puts her in a cab home, following at a distance to make sure everything's okay. 

It isn't, but it's close enough- and he has work to do for Waller. 

(No matter how many people he kills for her, he can't forget Thea's tiny broken _Ollie_ , and worse, he doesn't try to.)


End file.
